


halo's kawaii adventure!!!

by Xx_natalie_di_angelo_xX



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Love Confessions, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Quests, Romance, Sibling Love, Yaoi, its not incest if its true love!!!11!!, lemons~!!!, please dont hate on me!! this is my first fic uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_natalie_di_angelo_xX/pseuds/Xx_natalie_di_angelo_xX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>halo insomnia mcangel is a daughter of hades who is in love with two different guys, but when a new girl named gabby de voltron threatens to steal BOTH OF THEM what will she do???????</p><p>join halo and her friends as they struggle w/ love, frienships, betrayal, sex (xD) and a lot of other stuff!!!! </p><p>(R&R plz!! dont hate this is my first fic :3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ive been wanting to write this 4ever lol i hope you like it!!!

Hello!!!1! My name is Halo Insomnia McAngel and im 16 years old! I go to a summer camp called camp half blood and i am a daughter of hades. My mom died in a terrible accident where she got murdered by a mysterious stranger in australia. I have a lil brother but idk where he is. 

I am also the head conseuloor of the hades cabin. There’s only like 3 other hades kids and one of them is dead lol so i get to be the counselor bc im the best fighter and also the prettiest. 

I have a cute button nose, luscious lips, and a beautiful voice. I can charmspeak even though im not a daughter of aphrodite because she gifted me with it because i was so outlandishly beautiful. I also have double d sized boobs and anroxia and self estem issues. Sometimes i cut myself bc of my mom but i try to hide the cuts by using magic to hide the scars. I have long black hair and brown eyes that look red like dave Striders. I know about dvae stride bc two of my bffsises r homestukcs xD!! Their names are Olivèh Toxic Martinez and Madelyyn von Phrenia II. Olivèh is a daughter of aphrodite and she was so perfect bc her mom was like a goddess and shit. She was datin leo valdez one of the most sugoi boiz in the entire camp because they were both mexican and crossed the border illegally. She was super popular and made great tacos (get it bc she’s mexicanxD) 

Madelyyn (or as we called maddy bc she said that madelyyn wasnt that sugoi desu~~) was a daughter of artemis!!! She was the only one in the entire world which made her extra super cool. Artemis in love with a super hot model guy and he fucked her real good. But artemis had forgotten her super duper godly birth control and so she becme preggo w/ maddy!!!! She had her and was “omg this baby is so perfect and beautiful and so she sent her to camp 2 become a demigod. Maddy had all of the apollo as like her boyfriends and girlfriends and shit even though they were like her cousins or something. But it doesnt matter bc maddy was super sugoi desu and everyone loved her even tho she was suicidal. 

they do a lot of cosplay 2gether and are so sugio~!!!1!! I thihk they r probably gay even tho they they both have boyfriend (and maddy has girlfriends too which is kinda gay i guess but its okay i bet theyre only friends lol) 

When im not at camp i stay with my uncle and aunt who live in a mansion in californa. Theyre really rich and give me whatever i want!!1!!

Anyways one day i walking through down the street to the beat in camp. I was wearing a black camp half blood shirt with light purple letters and ripped black skinny jeans and neon green spiked high heels. I was also wearing a lot of expensive jewerly and my germany from hetalia wristband that my best friend Skyèè Stormblood got for me because we’re bffs. She had an italy one bc gerita is our otp and is so kawaii!!1!!

“Whatz up whore!!!!!” sky yelled at me all of the sudden, walking up to me. 

Skyèè Stormblood was a daughter was zeus & was totally cutesy and kawaii. Every1 loved her but not as much as me!!! (lol no one loves anyone more than me xD) she was also a vegan or some shit and was totally into animal rites. Today she was wearin a blue sk8r skirt with ripped galaxy leggings underneath with an ultra desu yaoi shirt and multicolored eyeshadow and winged eyeliner. She had short hair which made her look gay but i knew she wasnt gay bc she was totally jealous of olivèh for datin leo valdez. 

“Not much” i sed, lookin l around all shifty like but still sexily. “Wbu?” 

“Sameeeee” she sed, “hav u seen dat new girl around today??” 

“Who???” i axed her. 

“Her name is Gabby de Voltron!!!” she told me 

“Oh i wonder if shes nice” i wonderd

“NO!” skyèè yelled all of a sudden “didnt u heard????” 

“No.” i told her very serious ]

“She was all hittin on ur sugoi desu crushes!!!!” 

I gasped. How dare that gabby fucking whore come in on my sugoi desu husbandos!!!!1!!! 

I was in love with two totally hot dudes. Their names were Jason Grae and Nico die Angelo (get it bc he’s emo xD). They were both totally sexy and amazing and i didnt know who to ask out!!! Even if i did figur it out i would be way too nervous to ask them bc im so shy1!!! 

“Which one was she hitin on??” i asked kind of scared that she’d take one of my husbandos 

“Both of em!!” skèè screamed “it was crazy!! Shes probably such a slut!!!!” 

“Yeah,” i sighed “i wonder if she’ll actually get one of them before i do!” 

“No way” she exclaimed, “ur way prettier and more popular and betterer than gabby could ever be!! Plus ur way more kawaii and emo!!!” 

“Tanks skyèè chan” i told hr “ur a gr8 friend” 

“Besides,” she went on “she hasnt’ even been claimed yet” 

Just right then, percy came all runnin up to us. Percy had a crush on me but i didnt like him back bc i only had two husbandos bc im not a whore like gabby. 

“What is it??” i asked him 

“A demigod has just been claimed!!!!!” he yelled all serious like “she was claimed by theynatos, god of death!!!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay every1 i hope you all know thats this ISN'T A JOKE FIC!!!! 
> 
> enjoy this chapter!!!

I sighed and went 2 bed that night rly sad. I cant believe gabby de voltron has been claimed!!! She was supposed 2 stay a loser and be locked in the hermes cabin 5 ever but now she could hit on my husbands DX…. 

I lay on my bed and started to cry. Suddenly i felt a cold hand on me….. I sniffed and turned around………

It was NICO DI ANGELO1!!!!!!!1!!!1!1!

He was all like “whats wrong halo” in his sexy and brooding voice. 

“Nothin” i said sadly but sexily 

“I know ur lying 2 me whats wrong” 

I shrugged and tears fell from my apple-colored eyes. “Idk” 

He sat down on my bed next 2 me. i loved him so much even tho it was wrong bc he’s my brother……….. But love is love and i rly rly rly love nico die anelo evn if we are related!!! 

 

He put his yaoi hand on my thight and i blushed. “U can tell me im ur brother.” 

I wanted 2 tell him how i felt but i didnt want him 2 hate me 5ever!!!! I just sighed and said “idk how to say this nica…” 

He was quiet but it was super hot and emo i nearly had a heart attack right ther. 

“I think i love u.” 

“I love u 2 halo” he said very serious and then he started to move his hand even farther up my thight and i blushed even louder but i didnt want 2 stop him

We ended up having secks in the cabin right there but in the morning we couldnt tell any1 about it because it was wronf!!! We were brothr and sis and we couldnt be in love. 

I sighedand left the cabin in the mornin when all of a sudden i saw olivh and she looke super kawaii desu but also rly sad~~ i walked over to her and sat down next 2 her and said “whats wrong olivèchan???” 

“My dad ust got sent back over the border because im mexican rip” she said, tears in her beautiful dirt brown eyes 

“O noes” halo said casually 

Anyways olivèh chan was wearing a super short cute white skirt with cat tights under it that looked super kawaii!! There were some gray stains on it from her teardrops. She was also wearing a aesthetic pink crop top with a sugoi little pixel speech bubble on it that said “yaoi”!! She was also wearing baby pink high heels and her makeup matched her outfit and her eyelingers wingz were on fleeek!!!! 

“Whats up with you” she axed and her tears were still smudging he makeup (lmao i wouldnt hang out with her if she looked like that if i wasnt such a nice and caring bff!!!!!! Olive is like the naruto to my sasuke but not in a gay way) 

“I fucked my husbando!!” i screed

“Which one!!!” she yelled back, instantly forgetting about her deported father 

“Nico!” i said quiet butalso kind of loud and she gasp

“But hes ur brother!!” 

“So” i said “i love him” 

She shrug “well love is love i guess” 

“Yeah incest is alright” i sed “but not other things.” 

Olivia looke rly scared n sed “well i have 2 go leo needs m to” she stopped

“to what” 

“To uh buy some tortilla chips k thx bye” she said fastly and ran away fastly 

I didnt think it was that weird bc she was mexican and mexicans eat tortilla all the time lol so i just got up but when i turned around i saw………..

GABBY DE VOLTRON!!!!!

She was wearing black leather boots and a kawaii schoolgirl outfit but it was all black except for her red hairtie and eyeshadow. 

“Well welll welll” she said, walkin up to me all meancing like . she stopped in front of me and said “well” 

“Look what the cat draged in” she sed “u. Ur what the cat dragged in” 

“Fuck u” i sed to her and her stupid kawaii outfit “get away from my husbandos.” 

“I heard u tell olive chan that u fucked ur bro” she sed “thats gay if i tell chiron u will get kickt out of camp” 

I gasped “u wouldnt dre”

She smirarked “try me binch” 

Then she spun on her heel and walked off, leaving me behind in the dust to contemplate my existence


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want all of u haterz to stop flamin my sotry!!! jfc i worked hard on this!!!

One night i called all my bffsies to have a sleepover in my cabin!!! Nico stayed with his friends will or something i dont really remember his name because he’s not that hot tbh but whatever anyways all of my friends were over in my hades cabin and we were chilling and eating snacks but not that many snacks bc we dont wanna be fatties like that bitch gabby. 

“So i heard u fucked nico” maddy said in her sultry voice. She was wearing silky pajamas with a pastel pink top and matchin short shorts. Across her butt it said “nya~” in big white letters. 

“Yep” i said, flipping my hair. I was wearing my 500 dollars victoria serket bra that was white and lacy and my matchin pajama shorts that were so kawaii and had little cats all over em. 

“Wow omg im so happy 4 u halo-chan” piper said 2 me. She was wearing some expensive lingeir that wasnt as pretty as what i was wearing but its okay becuz we’re bffsies too. 

“that s so hot omg!!!! Im so glad u fucked ur husbando halo chan even if he is ur brother,” skyèè said. She was wearing an oversized t-shirt that had hetalia charaters on it and short shorts that were baby blue and super cute. Skyè’s boobs were super pitiful but no one made fun of her bc her friends did it enough for them. 

Olivèh was on the phone wit some1 but no one knew who. Oliv was wearin a black lacy nightgown and super sugoi cat socks!!! She looked totally desu kawaii but she had been ignoring her friends the entire nite and no 1 knew why. 

Finally she put down the phone to go to the bathroom. 

“I think we should check her phone” i said 

“Y?” piper axed “isnt it supposed to be private??”

“She had been hiding from us the whole night” maddy said, grabbing the phone “here i can get on” 

“How?” i asked “do u kno her code??”

Maddy scoffed, flipping her hair, “no” she told us , “im a homestuck” 

She unleashed some mad thollux (is that his name i dont remember xD) hackin skillz and unlocked olivia’s phone. We looked through all her stuff and laughed at her nudes for a little while before actually getting down to business. oli was taking an unrealistic amount of time in the bathroom bc of plot lol 

Evebtually they found out who she was textin and dey all gasped rly loud n droped the phon./…,..,............

IT WAS GABBY!!!!!111!!!!!

“NO!” i scremed “SHES A TRAITOR!!!! HOW COULD SHE!!!!!” 

“Halo maybe its not what u think” maddy said sounding al scared like “lets just forget and go back to laughing at her nudes” 

“No…..” she said, looking off into the distance like an anime character “we hav to exile her.” 

Sky gaspeted “but y!!! I love oli-chan!!” 

“Dont be gay skyè,” piper her serious “we cant have a traitor in our midst.” 

I nodded “yeah we cant hang out witn omeone who hangs out with whorez!!1!!” 

Maddy looked rly quiet and gave sky (who had started crying n shit) hug. Halo walked over to the bathroom and slammed the door open, and scremed 

“OLIVEH WHERE RU U!!!” 

But olivèh was gone!!!! And the window was WIDE OPEN1!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sooooooo sorry this chapter is so short!!!!1!!! i havent had time to write today lol

We all ran out to go find olivèh but she was o where to be seen!!! 

“OLIVèH!!” maddy screamed “WHERE RU!!” 

“Oli!!!” sky called out into the night. 

“Quick 2 the apollo cabin nico will help us!!1” 

We all ran to the apollo cabin, breaking down the door. “Where is my husbando!!!” halo scremed into the cabin. Will and nico came up to her 

“Wat” will said “we were playin checkers “ 

“Shut up will you baka” nico said bc he was a tsundere “halo what is it my love” he said taking my hand

“Olè is a tratior!!1” i exclaimed 

Nico let go of my hand “i new it. U know theres only one person who can stop olèv and gabby now, right???” 

“Who?” all four of the kawaii girls asked together. 

“We have 2 talk 2…/………,,……………,” he sed 

“WHO!” every1 screamed except Will because he was too cool 

“......peRCY JACKSONM!!!!111!!!!”

“WHOAH!” maddy screamed and fainted because she’s a little bitch. skylèl caught her and it was super duper kawaii and cute just like in the animus!!! 

“We have to talk to him now!” i insisted “come on, you bakas!!!!” 

Everyone followed me except maddy bc she was still passed out so she just stayed in the apollo cabin with all of her boyfriends and girlfriends (the girlfriends that were probably just friends lol) while we ran off 2 find persassy….


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all of your haterz need to stop!!1!! a lot of my friends have likd this so i desided to post it and you're all being fuckin mean!!! so stop it!!!

We broke down percy’s door and bodyslamd into his room. 

“peRCY WHERE R U!” pipr screamed rly loud and percy slid out of his bathroom slightly wearing sunglasses. They were really sugoi and i would totally wear them and look better in them lol 

“Wat” he asked suspiciously 

“What r u doin” nico asked him “and what are u wearing” 

persy slid his sunglasses down his nose and narrowed his eyes “y do u ask” 

“We do not have time 4 this!” i yelled “percy where r oliveh and gabby!!!”

“Who is oliveh” percy sais 

“Shes the mexican 1” 

“oH” he said suddnely “yeah idk she was with reyna or smt” 

“Of course!” skyèv sed “the mexicans r all against us” 

Percy shrugged “why dont u go ask leo he’s mexican i think so maybe he knows whats goin on”

“Whats a leo” will asked and nico slapepd him 

“Will u baka shut up” 

Pieper and i screamed bc of the yaois but tbh nico couldnt be gay because we literally just fucked soooo

cool Percys glasses slid down the bridge of his nose and he gave a wonky glance @ me “y do you wanna find ur Mexican friend anyways” 

“shes a traitor and teamed up with my enemy gabby!!!!” 

“I liek gabby tho” perc said. 

wHAT!!1!!” We all screamed 

“yeah she's a-okay” he make the okay sign with his fingers

Before anyone could freak out on percy he pushed his glasses back up and pushed everyone out “now all of you get out i have to….” he looked around shiftily “....blog.”

He moon walked backwards and the door shut on its own 

“What the fuck” said oliveh 

“Yeah i-” i started to say, but then i whipped around “hEY WAIT!! 

There was olvieh and gabi!!!! They were standing with reyna and they were all wearing matching sailor scout outfits. 

“uR COSPLAYING WITHUT MADDY???” i gasped 

Olivehhh flipped her hair “yeh so what”

Gabby stepped forward “im sure you’ve all met reyna” she gestured backwards and reyna waved 

Will sollux steppec forward and yelled “I AM NOT AFRAID TO PULL A DONAL TRUMP AND BUILD A WALL TO LOCK U ALL THE FUCK OUT”

“Gabby isnt mexican” sky whispered to him 

“Yeah but she’s like” i said “tan” 

“You’ll have to fight me!!!!!!” gabby yelled at us. 

We all looked at each other then assumed our battle stances. Percy had been watching the whole time, secretly. He whispered into his phone “its getting lit”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry dis is so short!!!! i promise i'll have a longer one up in a lil bit :3

i ran over to gabby, prepared to honor my dead mother and lil brother (i dont think he’s dead but idk where he is???) i punched her in the stupid fucking face. “haha suck it h0f” i yelled at her as she started having a nose bleed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoy!!1!!

After the fight, i had to go to the infirmary. I couldnt stop thinking about all of the blood….all of my dead friends!!! I looked down at my hands they werent covered in pink blood anymore, (lol like in dr get it?) but now wrapped in bandages. The fight was tough, but i am tougher! Sadly, my arch nemesis GABBY DI VOLTRON didnt die. I left the infirmary despit the protests from will-kun.

I went back to my cabin and changed into a kawaii baby blue dress with pink tights and neon purple eyes. I thought about my senpies(is that the plural of it idek :P) I wouldnt let gabby take them! My fury enraged as i thought about her. Then i heard a knock on my door!

It was Madelyyn! Her pink lolita dress was covered in crimson life fluid, but she still looked kawaii. In her hands were an axe! And it was covered in blood!! 

“No!” I called out sexily. I suddenly had flashbacks of my dead mother who was murdered and killed by a murderer who stabbed her dead!  
I all of the suddenly collapsed from the painful memeries!

TO BE CONTINUED……..!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys i'm rly trying i rly am. Thx to everyone trying 2 help me improve. Pls no hate

I woke up in the infirmary with bandages around my head bc i passed out if you don’t remember. I woke up and I pulled them off and jumped out of bed. Where was maddy?? Why had she been holdin an axe??? She wasn’t supposed to have an axe bc she was norway when she and oliveh cosplayed dennor so I didn’t know why she’d had it!!! 

I walked around until i ran into bill (is that his name lol??) and he looked at me with his beautiful water like orbs.they were like water on a sunset, which was absolutly sugoi.

“HALO!!” he shouted, “you’re up!!!” 

“Yeah,” i said, flippin my beatiful raven locks, “u got a problem.” 

“Oh wow,” he sed, “jason will want to see you.” i gasped.

“Where is he!” i asked him excitedly. I couldnt wait to see jason again. I hadn’t talked to him in forever, not sense that night with nico…...

“Idk,” will said blushing pinkily like the sunset skye , “he left a while ago. He’s probably off polishing his hair.” 

“Hav u seen maddy?” i asked all of a suddenly, “she was bloody when i saw her!!!’ 

“Oh wow. No i havent seen her!!! Last time i saw her, she was with leo!”

“Leo??” i asked, “why was she with oliveh’s boifriend???” 

“idk ,” will said again, “maybe he’s cheatin on her.” 

I Gaspt. “Of course!!!” i yelled, then ran out to go find maddy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yayay!!!!! finally we have jason and halo action xDD

I ran to go find maddy, but i didn’t kno where she could be!!! As i was running i all of a sudden ran into someone and i fell back. I looked up and gasped bc i’d just run into………}…,,...//…~….. 

JASOON GRACE!!!

He looked down @ me and said “hey” 

I felt all the blood rush 2 my cheeks faster than sonic the hedgehog. 

Jason was even more beautiful than the silver crescent tracings of the moon at midnight, which i often looked up up, wondering about life’s many question. His hair was shinier than any tinfoil id ever seen. His smile was blindingly white and he held out a hand to help me up, which i accepted, and took ahold of it like a lifeline. 

“How’s it goin halo??” he asked and i giggled. 

“Its going great!!” i exclaimed. “How abt you?” 

“I’m doing pretty good,” he said, his sky blue diamnonds staring at me.i 

We stared at each other for a long time, then i announced “k... well bye” 

I dropped his hand and skipped cutesly off to go find maddy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres a longer chapter!! ive been trying to make these more descriptive and stuff so tell me what u think!

I sighed and decided to gice up looking for madelyyn(von phrenia II). I couldnt find her anywhere!!! 

I sighed and walked back to my cabin, but as i was, i felt………….

dEATH. 

(bc im a daughter of hades remember) 

I ran behind the poseidon cabin and gasped. Maddy & percy were standin over piper’s ded body!!!!! It was glistening like an ocean of red wine, spilled haphazardly over the plush white carpet of a housewife’s dream home. 

“What r u doing!!!” i screamed at them, “you motherfukers!!” 

They looked at me and gasped. They were both covered in red. Maddy was wearing a mint green candy themed lolita dress, whit tights (that were now bloody bc she killed piper)and a candy corn horn headband.

“Halo its not what it looked like!!!” maddy cried 

Percy looked at her and said “lol its exactly what it looks like bitch da fuq”

“She angered me!” maddy yelled “she had to be taken car of!! Im sorry!!” 

“But why u percy!” i cried, “why did u do this??” 

“Because………………..” persi said dramatically, “i AM IN LOVE WITH MADELYYN!!!!!” 

We both gasped. 

“But….. percy-kun…” maddy stuttered, “how……” 

“Shhhh,” he said gently, placing a finger to her lips 

“But-” maddy said

“BITCH I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP” he yelled. He took her eyes and stared into her blue-green orbs of pain and sorrow. 

“Ur eyes…... “ he sed, “are like the ocean… your breasts… are also like the ocean” 

“Percy!!” maddy cried. She stomped her feet in blood like anger. (beacause she was a tsundere)

I stood there in shock. What the fuck was goin on. 

All of a sudden, someone else appeared. 

It was……………,,......,......\\.......

GABBY DE VOLTRON!!!!!!!1!!! 

“What do u want” i growled at her while percy and maddy were bein all cutes like an anime character, who happened to be named japan.

“Oh,” she said, “i dont know….. juST UR LIFE!!!” 

I stared at her in confusion 

“YUr life.” she repeated, “u know. As in dying??” 

I blinked. 

“I’M NOT JEALOUS OF YOU I JUST WANT YOU TO DIE! BECAUSE I'M JEALOUS!!!” 

“oh “ i said, “WELL YOU’LL HAVE TO KILL ME FOR IT.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol switcharoo

POV: skyèè stormblood 

Konichiwa! (that’s hello in japanese) My name is skyee stormblood and i'm old enough to drive, but not drink lol thats not safe and i all about the safe life ;). I looked in my bedazzled mirror (A/N: i have one irl) at my blonde and and electric blue hair. I had electric blue streaks for my dad, who is the god zesus. My body donned in pink denim jacket, rosy dress, and knee high boots. 

I sighed wishing i was anybody but me. I wished i was halo chan sometimes, but i never told her dat. I kno i complain too much.. My brother (Jason remember??) tells me i do. After getting out of my depression i went to the beach.

I sat down on the sandy yellow shore and stard off into the distance, thinkin bout my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone asked me if they could write the next chapter for me so the next chapter might look a little different!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i hope u like this chapter i worked vrrry hard on it nyan~ :3

“…..i'm going to kill you now” Gabby explained,”so prepare yourself.”

“k.” i said “im prepared.”

“oh,” said gabby “well battle stances!  
  
“k” i sed

“..uh that means get out ur weapon.” Gaby pulled out her glimmery quartz death scythe.

“Keh…” I muttered, pulling out my ultimate hammer. It was holographic pink and black with gems that say kira (that means killer in japanese btw!!)

Oliveh and Madelyyn rushed in with their weopons too!  
Oliveh had bedazzled gardening shears adn Madelyyn had a metal bamboo sword (like peko pekoyama from dr2)

“I dont need you guys! I'm stronger than both of you combined and then combined again and probably another time.” I shouted to them strongly.

All of asudden jason crawled out of the bushes and halo gaspeded.

“JASON-SENPAI-KUN!!: she screeched, running into his arms.

  
“Hey :3” he said. Percy appeared next to him And so did nico-kun.I blushed furiously then rememebered gabby was watching me. I turned stoiclyEveryone turned to him like to Gabby, my face darkned.

_“Gabby...it’s time for you to die.”_

“Whoah chill the fuck out man” percy said “cant we all just settle this over a pint”

Everyone turned to him like “really dude”, but then they turned their attention back to me and gabby.

**THEN GABBY JUMPED AT ME WITH HER DEATH SCYTHE !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for that small pause lol!!!!!!!!  
> im back now!!

I attacked gabby with all of my anger. Distantly, i heard percy scream ‘world star’ but i couldnt be bothered to pay attention to him him!! I had to focus on defeating the gabster!! 

i slapped her aside and her death sychte went aflying, the blade digging in the dirt a few feet away.

“Gabby.” i said “it is time for u to die.” 

“WAIT!!” some1 crid.

We all turned around.   
It was…….. Anabooth chaze!!!!!!11!

“Annabeth?” Percy asked, “i thought i left u to the percico shippers to die.” 

“Yeah but i escaped em” she said with a wave of her hand, “anywayz u guys cant kill gabby.” 

“Why not?” i demanded 

“Yeah why not?” gabby asked from her position on teh ground, my weapon pointed at her throat. 

“Bc” she said daramatically, “theRES BEEN A PROPHECY!!!”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck you haters!!!! my sotry is great and i hate all of you haterzz!!!!

THERE WAS A CROWD-WIDE GASP. 

“a prophecy?” gabby asked from her position, still under my sword, “but like. Why. who. How.” 

“Yeah, i though the oracle was, like, fucked and shit,” percy said.” 

“I dunno,” annabeth shrugged, “its because someone was powerful enough to make another one……” 

“Who was it about?” oliveh asked excitedly. 

“A beautiful daughter of hades,” annabeth said stoicly. 

“ME!!!” i screamed. 

“Or hazel,” jason said. 

“What the fuck is a hazel,” madelyyyyn asked. 

“Idk” percy asked, “sounds like the name of a character who didn’t get enough development and attention” 

“Whatever,” i aid, “im a part of a prophecy!!!” 

“But- annabethie saidie, “she has to tem up with her worst enemy. A daughter of death.” 

“WHAT” me and gabby de voltron screamed 

“But halo and i hate each other!!” gabby exclaimed 

“Thats the fucking point, dumbass” annabeth said, and flipped her hair “u have to defeat the evil goddess aeag” 

“Is that just gaea backwards” percy spoke up, but madelyyyyyyyn shushed him. 

I pulled my sword away from gabby and helped her up. “Fine. i guess i will help gabby de voltron just this once. To save the world.” 

Gabby rolled her eyes. “And i guess ill help halo” 

“Great!!!” annabrth sed, “then we better start preparing……..”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope u all like!! x33 
> 
> for everyone support me, i rly rly appreciate u!!
> 
> also, all of u should [check out this fanfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7560505) someone wrote of halos kawaii adventure!!! 
> 
> its gabby/halo (which is kinda gross bc i dont like yuri lol) but im rly glad someone liekd my fic that much so thanx!!!
> 
> also!!!! i made a tumblr so u can follow me at [karkat-diangelo-making-pasta!!!](http://karkat-diangelo-making-pasta.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  

After that i was kinda surprised n shit but like i had to do things 

So anyways i had another sleepover 

I had to invite gabby n oliveh over even though they were betraying sluts who i hated but lmaooooooo 

“So…” gabby started “why are we here. Like in this room. Right noe”

“Becauzzzze” i told her, sighing sassily and flippin my hair, “we gotta figure out how to stop aeag, u whore.” 

“Aeag is the godess of pollution and everythin anti earth,”Madelyyyn said pushing up her glasses (they are new and look tererzi from homestuck) as they glinted like kyoya’s from ouron highschool host club (i love ohshc lol!!~) ,”She’s just terrible cool Percy told me so!” She gawked.

“Right…. So in other news my sisters got deportd 2day...so that sucks and hella depressing.” Olivia ejactulated, her orbs as brown and the brownset eco friendly fertilizer.

“K but i found this new ultra vegan restuareant and its totes sugoi!!” Skye beamed, but no one heard because they all hated vegans. So anyway i was wearing a beautimous leather corset with thigh high pink boots with spiked heels.

Gabby De Voltron pulled out her glimmerin knive it had a skull in honor of theynatos, (her dad if you forgot lol!) “Let’s get down to buisness here.” Gabby said all serious like. Ugh.

“Like in Mulan?” oliveh questioned. I didnt know people of her color were allowed to watch that. (not like racism or anything! Just like her parents are strcit okay!!)

“No,” Gabby sighed “Some of us wont make it back on this quest.”

Everyone stared at her. Besides Madelyyn who was playing that stupid fucking cat game as per fucking usual. What a hoe.

“Like, we wont finish our quest,” she continued. “Like, we won’t get to fulfill our purpose”

“What” i said, confused but sexy.

“Some of us are going to die!!” Gabby yelled.

We all gasped! TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: 

sorrie i havent been updating ))): ive been super depressosed lately and i havent had the heart to update this fic bc of my anxiety and stuffz 

as soon as i escape the darkness that confiens me i will updaet lol 

thank u all for reading!!1!!! :3


	17. Chapter 17

Well i know IM not gonna die” i said bc im the protagonist lol

"K but whos gonna die then??" oliveh asked

“Idfk” i said with a shrug, eating a low carb kale chip that sky brought because shes a vegan and only eats like grass, “probabs u”

“I dont think olive oil will die” madelyyyn spoke up, scandolized.

I gave her the look. “But shes like……… token hispaniard friend.”

"exactly, you cant kill of the token hispaniard" madelyyyyyn explained.

I hufft and flipped my hair “whtevr.”

“Maybe we should stop talkin about death” suggested sky, “bc like…. Its sad.” but no one heard her bc no one likes vegans.

“Do u guys have any xanax?” madelyen said. “Cause like…. Yikes.”

“Stop bein depressed maddy omg ur so annoying” said gabby n i gave her the most oFFENDED look

“EXCUSE YOU” i yelld at her, spraying bits of kale chip “ONLY I CAN MAKE FUN OF MÄDŸDs MENTAL ILLNESSES”

“Halo what do U know abt bein depressed” gabby sed with narrowd eyes

“My mother DIED when i was young,” i told her, with sadness in my ears, “and my borther is”

“Hes what” sky said

“Idk but hes not here!!!1!” i the sadness increased….. eightysixfold (a/n: thats likefull on depression right?? XD) as i thoght aboyt my brother who was,,,,,,,,,,,;,;; dead or smt idk rip

SUDDENYL …/…:)…;…~….,.,//,,,,,,.>:].....,....@.. …&......$..#blacklivesmatter……..XD…… (lololol)

"so like……..,.,.,.,.,.,,,,,these kale chips are rly gross." sky sed, but noone heard her…..bcuz shes a pagann god lolol

“ay caramba” came a shout from outside of the cabin and a resounding smacking noise (like if u slapped spahetti against ur inner thigh) followd

“What the FUCK” said meesa-messa. (A:/N: thats from battlestar galactica and if u dont know what that is get da hell out of here!!!)

  
we all raced outside!!! only to fineeee……ddd……!!!..''..;lp

  
**JASEN BEIG A THOT LIKE USUAL (but** i **love him** so i **can call him a** thot **rawr XD)**

"jasun!! my husbando!! what the fuk?" i axed.

jsaon turned to face me, holding two handfls of spagetti ans red marsk on his inner thi9hs.

“im not slapping spaghetti on my th1ghs" he saed, “its not what it looks like!!”

“Um…that souds fake but okay..” gabby proclaimed, “it kinda is exactly what it loooks like so… youre a liar.”

  
"u right" jewsun admitted. “I'm goign insane. Without u halo.”

i swooooned and fAINTED!!!!!!!!!

**STAY TUNED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...:))))))))))**

**Author's Note:**

> did u like it!?!??! kudos and comments r love xD


End file.
